One type of connector that uses contacts with insulation displacement ends, includes a body with a face from which the contact ends project, and a cap that presses insulated wires into the contact ends. When the cap has been pressed far enough to assue reliable termination of the wires, the cap is automatically latched in place to the body. Additional parts may be required to clamp the wires to the body for strain relief. If the number of parts that have to be molded and separately handled could be reduced, the cost of such connectors could be reduced and the reliability increased.